Hunters and Demons
by zero00359
Summary: What have I gotten myself into? Reader/OCxUnknown
1. Ch 1: Being a Hunter

Yo~! What's up everyone! xD

Lol yea another story once again, this time it's [as you can see] Saiyuki crossover with Hunter X Hunter!  
Why? 'cuz I'm currently obsessed with these two animes' and.. yeah! xD That a good enough reason, I guess... O.o

Um... yea so enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Slowly making my way down the moss covered dew path that snaked its way along the forest a soft sigh left my lips as I finally came at the edge of the green forest, my eyes soon finding a small town that was bunched and filled with bustling crowds. Another afternoon, another town to skip, I never really liked staying in the local inns they provided.

Well of course I was, I didn't like being recognized and I sure did not like being recognized by the towns people, sighing yet once again I reached up to pull the warm black mask over until under it was about 50% of my features.

Also pulling my brown coat over myself as I began to walk I reached back to pull the matching hood from the coat and found myself nearing the village even more. Suppressing a smile I could practically sense the already welcoming and warm vibe coming from this nice human village. Lucky for me I was a part of this community and would like to keep it that way, since I had arrived here in China things haven't exactly been easy for me. I've heard of this strange minus wave that has apparently been affecting more and more Youkai each day. Taking over their lives and causing them to create even more havoc and danger around this country. And of course it has been aggravation for me!

As an independent hunter I was put into the great responsibility of keeping this country in order, helping different parts each day to get them by this dreadful Minus wave. Sure it was a stressful job but there were rewards which I had accepted only most out of respect.

"Welcome!" A young girl greeted me from the door with a sweet and inviting smile on her lips. I nodded and lowered my mask, I decided it didn't really matter these people needed my help and I am definitely there to help them when they need it. But this girl seemed to oblivious to my dodgy dark overcoat and the hood over my head. I smiled anyway I could at least show that I was no harm she soon directed me to a single table with two chairs but of course it was only me.

Slipping into my seat she immediately asked for my order which I then slyly flicked out my hunters license to her, her expression seemed to drop but was replaced with a smile again. Smart girl.

Nodding she immediately went to fetch my unspoken order which I bet she picked up quite quickly.

It was a good thing she knew that my presence here was supposed to be kept quiet, she was clearly the type that didn't like the sudden attention very much and she also seemed the type to respect others privacy and personal matters which was a very good trait in a person.

"You're order will be coming up soon, miss." The waitress came back placing down a single bottle of sake and a glass down onto my table.

Smiling and nodding once again she beamed back with a smile of her own and left.

Almost immediately pouring myself a glass of some good sweet sake I quickly downed it in a single gulp ending it with a satisfied breath of content and pouring myself some more of the alcohol.

My eyes darted from left to right, I wondered to myself what kind of town have I placed myself into this time?

Well, so far everything has been quite peaceful, quite the busy now though. I had to actually squeeze my way through the market place just to get through to reach the bar, but from where I entered to where I am now everything seemed fine although I knew that things usually weren't fine when nightfall came.

"So, what do you think?"

"Huh?" I perked up in an instant, my grip on the sake glass loosening slightly as I looked to my right from the corners of my eyes. Four peculiar looking men all dressed in similar looking cloaks as her and strange looking coal black glasses that made them seem even more suspicious.

I could just barely see the colors of their hair which didn't help at all really, one was a brilliantly crimson red it actually gave me a strong reminder of blood, another was a flashing blond, probably one of 'em pretty boys. I could just so tell since I've known one for most of my life now.

Suppressing a soft chuckle at my own little private joke I continued to observe the group. I couldn't make out the hair colors of the other two since their back was to me but i noticed that the one of them was a little shorter than the others. He seemed to be whining about something as I watched the blond male hiss at him to be quiet and just wait for awhile.

"And here is your order, miss." The waitress came back with a tray full of all sorts of desserts, despite my usual love of sweets this time I had barely paid attention to the food as she placed them down on the table.

"Will that be all?"

"Hey, who are those guys?" I asked blatantly, absently reaching for my fork and stabbing through a piece of strawberry shortcake, carelessly raising it to my lips and slowly taking it into my mouth as I still watched the suspicious looking band of men who were all slumped over the table in a silent huddle.

"Them?" she asked glancing over at the four men. "Oh, they're all brother's apparently."

My mouth hung open slightly as a forked bunch of strawberry cheesecake also hung mid-way into entering my mouth.

'Brothers?'

Placing my fork down onto my plate I gave the men one last looks of suspicion before finally looking over at the waitress who looked a little startled.

"What's their names?" I asked trying not to sound stern and a little desperate.

These guys were suspicious alright, I mean all four of them? Brothers?

Surely they would all have the same hair color, unless one was super gay and dyed their hair differently. I shook my head, no that's not the case.

"Ano... I'm pretty sure their last name was Hayabusa." The young brunette said with a finger placed over her chin in a thinking manner. "And I think the oldest ones name was Taro-san..."

"Are you sure?" I asked her now showing how serious I was about this whole suspicion. She suddenly flashed me a look of worry, oh no, I had done it now...

"What's wrong, miss?" She asked me as soon as she had calmed down from her silent moment of shock. "Do you think they're...?"

My eyes widened as I read her expression, I really had done it this time now.

"I don't know but I usually come across a band of men looking like this." I explained a little calm, my tone soft and reassuring.

Now she really looked panicked.

"Sh-should I do anything?" She asked softly but I shook my head as a 'no'.

"Let me handle this one," I smiled reassuringly at her and she nodded shakily, I noted the nervous glance she sent their way and gave me a quick smile before rushing off back to do her job as her boss was beginning to call out her name.

"Hayabusa, huh?" I repeated to myself as I forked a piece of that sweet smelling strawberry cheesecake once again and finally realizing how much I was craving this.

Oh, it's been such a long time since I've tasted a proper cake. Living off Pocky sticks and chocolate candy bars wasn't exactly very sweet on my long trips, but I don't always act like a sweet tooth. After dessert I would settle down with a little after meal which was a meat dish or something.

Finally laying my eyes down onto the table my face lit up in an instant and I began to dig in happily.

--

"So what do you guys think?" Sanzo asked the three other men who sat around him, sudden curious looks on their faces.

"Think of what?" Goku asked his eyes glued onto the menu in-front of him.

"Well, there hasn't been any of those assassins coming after us, it's been awhile." He went on nonchalantly lighting up a cigarette. "Do you think they're planning something?"

Gojyo shrugged and stubbed his last cigarette almost immediately reaching down his cloak for a new one.

"Probably."

The blond silently grimaced to himself, his companions were utterly hopeless.

"Well, yes, it has been awhile." Hakkai agreed. "But I actually see no reason for them to just suddenly stop sending them out for us, maybe they are planning something."

"Still, you guys need to keep a lookout." Sanzo said in a gruff and demanding tone. "You never know, they might just be around here right now and we won't even know it."

"Sanzo~! I'm Hun-!"

"Quiet, saru!"

* * *

Me: So how was it? Just to let you all know I may not be able to update as much, It's just 'cuz of school and stuff you know... the usual. :)

Sanzo: Hm. Typical, making up excuses for yourself.

Me: Shut up! You don't know what life is alike right now T_T

Gojyo: Poor writer-chan. Why don't you come and sit in daddy's lap and tell him all about it.

Me: *blush* Gojyo, do you know the age difference between us?

Gojyo: *Grins* Does it matter?

Hakkai: Gojyo, please restrain yourself from resulting into something very, very inappropriate. *smiles*

Me, Gojyo, Sanzo: O.O

Me: I wonder if he ever stops smiling you know...

Goku: Hakkai's scary when he doesn't smile.

Me: I can tell. -.-

Anyway! R&R! comments and opinions are welcome but please nothing too harsh to hurt this young writers' self-confidence. ^_^


	2. Ch 2: Getting to know a Hunter

Second chapter is now out!

Just to let you all know I'm uploading the first three chapters in one day 'cuz I've actually been kind of debating if I should post it up or not.  
And I lost the battle! ^_^

Lol But Yea here it is anyway!

Gojyo: Please support our very precious writer-chan in this story! ^_^ She's been working very hard and put a lot of though into this one so please play nice! ^_^ If you do I might reward you... Ehehe.

Sanzo: *Purposely misses a bullet aimed for his head and instead shoots the wall* Stupid Nymphomaniac...

Hakkai: Educational guidance please! *Smiles*

Me: *Sweatdrops* Anyway... on with the story! ^o^

* * *

Letting out another contented sigh I picked up the sake bottle in my hand and prepared for another round but soon found the bottle empty.

"Damn..." I cursed to myself softly but merely shrugged it off as I placed the bottle back down on the table.

Just for your information, I'm not drunk.

A little dizzy, yeah. But not so bad, I can still walk.

My eyes lifted back up towards the band of four men which I now watched as they simply stood to their feet and make their way to the counter just beside the stairs that led up to the inn rooms.

Also deciding it was best to call it a night I stood to my feet but suddenly found myself stumbling, I continued to hold my head in slight dizziness and managed to keep myself standing that was until my nerves eventually gave out and I found myself falling to the floor but before i could even touch the ground a pair of strong arms wound its way around me catching me in a instant.

Finally getting back to my senses I shook my head slightly.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Blinking up at the blurred vision of a figure I suddenly found my violet eyes staring right at a pair of crimson ones, that smirk on his face becoming all clear to me.

"Wah..?"

"Hey, you're pretty cute." My eyes finally snapped open, realization hitting me like a ton of bricks.

'Who is this guy!' And just to add more into my surprises I found myself staring right into a pair of coal black glasses, crimson red hair streamed out from underneath the hood of his coat.

'It's one of those guys!'

"Oi, kappa. Let her go." I heard a gruff voice call out from behind me, but it seemed this Kappa had ignored him for he kept (I think) his eyes on me.

"So, what's your name?" he asked still having a hold around my waist. "You from around here."

My eyes widened in slight shock, I know it is just another pervert but asking me such rude questions like that when I'm intoxicated!

"Let go of me..." I grumbled letting my hair fall over my eyes in some dark manner that indicated my agitation.

"What?" I heard him question, pretty dense too.

"I said, let go of me." I said even clearer yet a growl had accompanied it this time.

"Now why would I-!" Silently thanking my height my strength quickly came back to me as I literally cut him off with a powerful raise of the knee to his chin.

"I said let go of me!" And he did stumbling back with a slightly yet rapidly bruising chin and .

"What the-!" One of the others gasped.

"Oh my, Goj- I mean Jiro, are you alright?" I watched as one of the others which I have not yet seen race over to his aid.

"What happened?" Another cry was heard as the owner came rushing in.

"Everything's fine, mis-?" Now it was my turn to be cut off as I saw the owners expression of baffle, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly hung into a surpirse.

"Um."

"It's you!" he gasped pointing a very accusing finger at me.

I arched a brow at him, surely he was confusing- wait a minute.

"You're that hunter!" He yelled out bluntly making me give out a gasp of my own and swallow thickly. Oh crap.

"Hunter?"

I sighed and hung my head as a sign of defeat, it was too late now. They were probably gonna throw out a big feast for me or suddenly announce this spontaneous festival for my arrival. Yea, that's about right.

"The one that destroyed half of our neighboring town!" My head shot right up I was now looking at his scowling expression. "And I bet you're gonna do the same here right?"

"What!?" I now yelled with a scowl of my own. "Now just wait a min-!  
"Well, we're not gonna let you do that!" He turned back to the also glaring men behind him who was now for some reason holding weapons.

'Where the hell did they get those!?' I swallowed thickly but soon put on my professional hunters face on, I wasn't gonna let some lousy town residence just talk to me like that. For all they know these dodgy looking men could be dangerous men.

"Hey! What the hell is going on!" The shorter one of the men suddenly rushed in-front of me his hood and glasses seemed to have fallen down in process.

"Goku, you idiot!" I heard one of them yell before the owner's voice drowned out any other of the noises.

"Accomplices!' Them!" He cried "That's far enough, miss hunter! Get them!"

And as soon as I heard those cries of the towns people I prepared to run but I found myself suddenly being carried off by the waist.

"Hey! Who the fu-!" I glanced up but instead of looking at a scowling face instead I was now looking up at a single kind looking eye and a graceful smile that suddenly made my heart skip a beat.

"I'm very sorry for this, miss. But I'm afraid we're going to have to take you with us." I noticed his hood and gasses were also discarded and that he had a nice shade of hazelnut brown hair. But there were some things that seemed to have caught my eye, those silver cuffs attached to his left ear and the single monocle sort of thing over his right eye.

"They're gaining on us, Sanzo!" I heard the younger looking one yelp.

"Shut up, saru! I know that!"

'A Sanzo?' I tried to contain my curiosity but failed to glance back, the flash f golden hair caught my sight which was then followed by a very handsome face.

A feminine one after all, he reminded me of someone.

"I cannot believe this," A sudden grumble interrupted my thoughts my eyes casted towards the source and it took nearly all of my power just to stop and pound that guys ass to the dirt.

His crimson hair was flowing with the wind and those dark glasses were now residing on his head, he didn't look to happy, even though he was a pervert no doubt was he still good looking.

I shook my head, this was no time to feel lucky for escaping this mess with such good-looking men let alone even admiring them.

I could hear the loud shouting from behind us, the streets were nearly empty but the crowd was quite large, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't that big.

"Jeep!" I suddenly heard the man who was carrying me call out.

A loud and high pitched 'kyu!' sound was heard and the next thing I knew I was dumped on the back of a green jeep, my eyes widening in a startle as the rumble of the loud motor drowned out the shouting of the mob who was still closing in behind us, taking in a startled breath I tried to straighten my posture on my seat and whirled around behind me just to watch the crowd get smaller and smaller every mile we passed by.

It wasn't long before we had passed through the border of the town and into the forest, lucky for us the forest was popular with many of the Youkai attacks and the towns people sure didn't like the idea of making themselves public to the Youkai. Yeah, sure lucky for us...

"Phew! That was close!" The red-headed one let out a tired breath and relaxed against his seat.

"That owner sure was crazy," The shorter one commented on the other side of me.

"It was you're fault, saru!" The blond man growled from the front ot the jeep.

"Sanzo, you can't blame Goku for trying to stand up for this girl." The man who had been carrying me stood up for the younger one who was pouting slightly but seemed to have shrugged it off like it was nothing.

'Who are these guys?'

"So I take it you're not brothers and your last name isn't Hayabusa?" My voice finally gave way. "Who are you people?"

"I think a better question would be, who are you, Missy?" The red-head replied turning to me with that perverted smirk on his face and leaning in slightly.

"Get away from her, kappa." The Sanzo monk ground out clearly not liking his lecherous acts towards me.

"Oh, so you're finally after the girl this time huh, Sanzo?" Gojyo joked with a sly grin.

"Can I shoot him?" Sanzo asked to anyone in particular raising a gun over his shoulder, an agitated vein popping on his forehead.

"Ahaha, I doubt one shot will cut it, Sanzo." The driver chuckled.

I raised a brow, was it just me or is this band of travelers a little closer than I suspected.

"I'm sorry, miss." The kinder sounding one glanced over at me with a smile. "I'm Hakkai, this is Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku."  
"So what's your name, or should I call your gorgeous instead." Gojyo gave me that trademark pervert wink of his followed by a suave looking smirk.

I scowled and my hand instinctively flew out to smack his head upside, purposely adding in a little more strength than what was meant.

"Hey! You don't even know me!" He cried out in agitation, his forehead was a burning red, I guess this man wasn't used to being rejected immediately, or like that anyway.

"Exactly, so call me Ayumi." I said sliding the hood from my head to let my lilac hair fly back with the wind.

"Wow, you've got pretty hair, Ayumi!" The little on called Goku complimented with a bright smile as he admired a strand of my hair in his hands.

Having no other choice but to smile slightly I turned to look at the road ahead of us, it was already deep in nightfall probably about 9 o'clock already.

"Ayumi-san." Hakkai called from the drivers spot.

"Huh?"

"That man from before..." his voice trailed off. "He mentioned you are a hunter. Mind if I ask what kind?"

I blinked for a moment, taking a moment to think back at to what the owner had yelled out.

"Oh," I said recovering from my silent thinking moment. "Well to tell you the truth I'm just a hunter."

"What do you mean by that?" Sanzo asked his brilliantly violet eyes turning to glance at me, the way he stared at me. It kind of reminded me of how he used to look at me before we had even met, mentally shaking myself back to reality I forced myself to finally speak.

"I'm just a hunter, I do all kinds of it. Blacklist, gourmet..."

"Gourmet!" Goku cried out with glee, bright sparkles decorating his already bright eyes.

Nodding with smile I took a mental note that that boy was interested in food.

"Blacklist...?" Hakkai repeated softly mostly to himself. "Is that so?"

"Have you heard any news of a band of four men leaving a trail of Youkai bodies behind them?" Gojyo asked me, I turned to him with a slightly confused look.

"Band of four men...? Trail of Youkai...?" I looked up and placed a finger on my chin as if deep in thought. "Oh, yes. I have."

There was a long silence that greeted me, taking quick glances at them I noticed how somber and indifferent their expression suddenly became. Then it hit me...

'Im such an idiot...'

"Just to let you all know... I'm not exactly interested in capturing any world famous dangerous criminals at the moment. Even though it's all so very tempting, I guess I owe you guys something." My tone was gentle and I could just tell that Hakkai had another smile plastered on his face as he drove.

"So then what are you doing?" Goku asked me.

I leaned back against my chair and let that small frown take over my face once again.

"I was ordered to come here." I knew they always told me never to give out information like that to strangers but these guys saved me from a raging mob already ready to kill me, even though they probably figured i could handle myself they even took the trouble to take me with them. "My boss told me of the minus wave, it's been spreading around like wild fire where I come from."

"Say, where do you come from?" Gojyo asked me through a lit up cigarette.

"York Shin, Japan." I replied.

"Japan?" Hakkai repeated, I nodded.

"All the way from there?" Goyjo asked. "Hm. That probably means the minues wave is goin' around everywhere."

"Are there Youkai from there?" Sanzo asked me, I asked myself; Does he always sound this cold? But I decided to drop the subject and reply to his question, he didn't seem the type to like waiting.

"Not as much anymore," I shook my head.

"You mean they were all killed?" Goku exclaimed with slight malice in his voice.

I shook my head. "Not all of them. Some of them killed themselves, afraid of endangering thsoe around them."

The atmosphere dropped once again, all of them seemed to have gotten their somber expressions back on again. I glanced form one of them to the other, why did they looks so serious and sad at the same time?

It was a little scary for me, but I knew for sure it had something to with out curent topic.

"Why did they send you here, Ayumi-san?" Hakkai asked.

I blinked towards his figure and replied in a simple and soft tone, afraid of thinning the atmosphere even more I tried to play it all simple. They knew something, and i was now intended on learning what it is.

"I'm here to hunt down the cause of it all,"

There was a snort of laughter in reply.

"You're already too late, Missy." Gojyo said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" So much for playing ti simple, instead I just had to play blunt.

"That job is already taken." He replied after taking a long drag from his cigarette.

I frowned. I didn't wanna believe him, my boss already told me that only their organization had full access to this type of information, no one else could have known about this. Unless of course they had access to those files.

"I don't believe you," I needed to know these people, my suspicious for them has gone way too far now.

"You better believe it, lady." The priest said now also lighting up his own stick of cancer.

'Isn't that forbidden with monks?' I thought but let that subject drop too as he went on with his reply.

"'Cuz we already know what's going on behind all of this."

_No way..._

_

* * *

_Me: Yay! Another chapter done! There's another one coming up after this in about... ten minutes! ^_^

Goku: Waaah! This chapter doens't have any food! *cries*

Sanzo: *whacks him in the head with that damned paper fan of his* Quiet, Moneky!

Me: Yatta! my precious Kura-pon is coming up soon! ^_^ Whee!

Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo: o_O

Sanzo: Who the hell is Kura-pon?

Me: *scowls* Quiet Blondie! Don't you dare start!

Sanzo: Start what...? And did you just call me blondie!?

Me: You know what I'm talking about.

Goku: We don't...

Me: Shut up!

Reviews! Opinions! Comments!

Anything...? ^_^


	3. Ch 3 The Business of a Hunter

* * *

Here's the other part to this rather spontaneous story of mine! ^_^

Well I'm probably starting to lose my touch in this chapter but I'm trying my hardest ^_^ After all I'm only young... believe me -.-

Gojyo: Aria-chaaaaan!

Me: How the hell did you find out my Japanese name? O_o

Goku: You know it's pretty easy to translate your name into a Japanese name.

Me: Well... *blush* Be quiet! I'm far from Japanese, okay!

Sanzo: Waaay far.

Me: Don't remind me... -,-

Hakkai: Oh you're fine the way you are Aria-chan. ^_^

Me: You're so kind Hakkai! You're like the brother I will probably never have! T.T

Hakkai: I'm always here for you Aria-chan! ^_^

* * *

I struggled to contain in my surprise.

'What did he just say?' A shaky breath finally came out from my mouth.

There was just no way anyone else could have already knew. This stuff is very top secret but I guess I'm proven wrong. Realization struck me once again, one of them is a Sanzo priest. Of course...

The legend states of a young warrior who sealed up that dreadful demon into his death but and ever since then the world was at peace, that was until someone found out how to revive him.

And that was probably all I knew, but of course a Sanzo priest would know some more of the details, the Chakra on his forehead apperantley denotes his closeness to god therefore he could gain access to more information about that demon's revival. I'm pretty sure his name was... Gyumaoh.

But what about the other three with him? Did they have any sort of connection to Buddhism?

I doubted it, they had a pervert, a little kid with them and an overly-kind man with them.

It didn't make any sense at all...

But I could tell they at least had some sort of past with each other, they couldn't have just met like that and start calling each other nicknames without even knowing what they're like.

I was really confused now...

"Who are you people?" As soon as I had uttered those words the there was the loud screech of the brakes and the soft thump of back hitting the padded seats.

"Would you like to be dropped off here, Ayumi-san?" Hakkai's voice was more hollow this time, it still sounded kind yet it seemed to have been forced.

Silence followed soon followed as the atmosphere grew thin once more.

"Please... Tell me." I said in a soft tone trying not to sound forceful or desperate.

Everything happened so fast, one minutes I was sitting on the seat of a jeep and the next I was back on my feet with four men standing around me with indifferent looks on their faces.

"And what do you plan on doing if we told you our true purpose?" Sanzo asked.

"..." I looked up from the ground but soon replaced my expression with another one of my usual frowns.

Even though I had a seemingly strong look on my face I still had no words to accompany it.

I couldn't tell if they were being intimidating or what but the looks they gave me sure were strong, like it could pierce a hole through me any time soon.

We were all in the middle of a forest, the night was cold, I had to reach and hug the brown cloak to my body, my long hair being carried along with the steady wind. I casted my eyes downwards again, this is useless.

If these people are going to make it difficult as it already is I'm probably just wasting my time, besides. This was supposed to be a one man's job, meaning only me! They trusted me enough to handle this on my own.

I knew my only aim was to gather more information to send up to the company so they could do some research on it but this whole journey opened so much for me. I found out quite a lot of stuff about me that I never really noticed and in some way has molded me into someone even stronger and independent. While I was in Japan the team I worked with was very powerful, especially with someone from such clan.

But even though I too was from a strong family my teammates still treated me as if I was not their equal, as if I was only slightly below them. But now with this request made by the boss himself it was about time I showed my true strength.

"You know..." I murmured softly taking another pause before raising my head high up towards them a slightly over the top arrogant look on my face, I wasn't sure but I could kinda tell they were a little taken aback by my sudden show of confidence.

"It doesn't matter," I went on placing a hand over my hip. "Even though we're on the same journey that doesn't mean It's not impossible to get the information myself."

I'm not wasting anymore time.

"Huh?"

"So I guess I'll be on my way now," I gave them a courteous bow of the head and with a swish of my coat I managed to use an old family technique and vanished behind the shadows of the trees. I knew it wasn't a very professional of me to just exit like that, they did save me from a large mob after all.

But that pretty much taught me to never let my feelings of gratitude and such get in the way of my work, I was here for a very important mission and I'm just not about to give up like that!

--

"What was that all about?" Gojyo asked blinking at the direction she left in.

Sanzo merely shrugged and lit another cigarette, "Who knows. Anyway, that's nothing of importance now. We should get going to their neighboring town or we're gonna be camping out again."

"Ah, dammit!"

"Ne, Hakkai." Goku called beside the demon.

"Hm?"

"She seemed pretty serious about her job, don't you think?" He said looking up towards the other male who blinked back at him for a moment before giving him an agreeing nod and a smile.

"She's just like Sanzo though. Right?" He joked with a suppressed chuckle.

"What did you say about me!?" The priest growled.

They all laughed.

* * *

Me: I really sucked at this chapter... I guess I was just being lazy. Ahaha

Sanzo: Hmph.

Gojyo: Aww, is the all mighty Sanzo feeling a little grumpy today?

Sanzo: Shut up, I'll kill you.

Gojyo: I Love you too, Sanzo. *Grins*

Sanzo: *Shoots random bullets at him* I'll kill him... I'll kill him...

Me: ^.^' Ahaha... please calm down Sanzo or you'll be paying for the damages you do to this house.

Sanzo: Whatever...

Goku: What's gotten into you anyway, Sanzo? Why the bad mood?

Sanzo: *Grumbles*

Gojyo: He's got PMS *Laughs*

Me: O.O

Sanzo: !!!! I'll kill you!!!

Hakkai: *chuckles* My everyone is so lively today. *Smiles*

Rate, Review, Comment, Or maybe just some small talk is fine! ^_^


	4. Ch 4: Problems of a Hunter

Me: K~U~R~A P~O~N~!!!!

Kurapica: O.O Aria!!!

Me: . You're finally here!!!!! YAY!!!! *Glomps*

Sanzo: Who the hell is he!!?? *Angry mark*

Hakkai: Now, Now, Sanzo. No need to burst in exclamation everytime Aria-chan gushes over another character.

Sanzo: What the hell are you talking about!?

Gojyo: You're jealous. *Snickers*

Goku: O.O Whoa... I never knew Sanzo could actually get jealous over something like this.

Me: Sanzo's Jealous?

Kurapica: Um... I'm afraid I'm in the wrong story.

Me: No you're not! It's a cross-over, dummy! xD

Kurapica: I see... *sweat drop*

Gojyo: Is it just me or does this blond look almost like a lady too.

Kurapica: Er... -.-;

Me: You're axactly right, Gojyo!

Sanzo: Oi, how old are you?

Kurapica: Um... 17...

Goku: You are!? I thought you were the kappa's age.

Gojyo: Call me that again and you know what'll happen. *Angry mark*

Goku: K.A.P.P.A *Sticks out tongue* What 'ya gonna do about it, huh? You pervy cockroach!

Gojyo: Why you!!??? *Jumps on Goku*

*Two start to wrestle on the ground*

Me: Is it just me or do I sense a little yaoi. ^^ *Snickers*

*Goku and Gojyo immediately stop to look up at the others who are now giving them both looks.

Goku and Gojyo: ARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurapica: Ehehe... *Sweat drop* ^^; It seems I might have landed myself in a very strange story.

--

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Kurapica!" I cried with utter joy and relief.

"...Ayumi!?" Oh his voice was so good to hear after some time. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" I said almost frantically through my cellphone trying to suppress the volume of my voice as to not gain any attention from the restaurant. At least this town didn't seem to have a problem with a hunter like me entering in, it actually didn't seem to bother them at all. Not even flashing out my hunter's license like that so non nonchalantly didn't seem to even make them budge, at least this was one town that cared. In some strange way.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked me still with a worrisome voice, typical him. Always thinking about his comrades in such a way that almost made it seem like I was his girlfriend, What the hell am I thinking!?

"U-um." I stammered struggling to shrug off that very inappropriate thought which seemed to have dipped in a little lower in the gutter than normal.

"Ayumi?" His voice sounded so amazing when he said my name, sure it didn't compare to hos he said it in person but just hearing him say it even through the phone just made my heart sigh content fully. "Tell me, what is it?"

"W-well..." I couldn't find the words, they all seemed to be stuck in my throat with super glue or something. I cleared my throat in a simple attempt to force the words out once again.

"Yes?" His voice sounded a little husky this time.

"...I need your help!" I blurted out through the phone immediately cursing myself for being so careless and sudden.

"What?" he said sounding like a deaf man wanting to know what everyone was saying.

"I need your help, Kurapica!" I exclaimed drawing even more attention to myself in the public restaurant. "I can't do all this by myself anymore! It's been too long and I haven't gotten any useful information!"

I started to blurt out a couple more words towards him, complaining rather unconsciously through the phone for a rather long time.

"I can't take it anymore!" I finally ended.

"Ayumi," he tried to calm me down, his tone was hushed and gentle. "You said you needed my help?"

"Kurapica! I need you to come here!" I whined through the phone.

"You mean... accompany you in your journey?" He asked.

"Please!" I begged him, oh if only he could see my pleading face.

At first there I was greeted with nothing but silence, my heart started pounding. Oh, please don't tell me he just hung up on me!

"Ayumi..." Finally my eyes lit up once again.

Silence yet again... Now i was really scared.

"... Do you need my help that much?" He asked me.

My nerves suddenly sparked, a new wave of annoyance filling me up.

"Kurapica, please..." I pleaded trying hard not to sound that desperate. "Or at least tell the boss I'm getting tired of just roaming this country and getting famous over something that's not even my job."

"Huh? What do you mean?" he immediately jumped in with an exclamation, typical him...

"Doing something that you're not even supposed to be doing?"

"Yes, Kurapica..." I said with an aggravated sigh. "I can't really tell you about it right now, but really... please at least try. I feel my journey is getting way too far from my actual purpose in here and to tell you the truth it's been hell."

I slumped back against the back of my seat and stretched out an arm to lightly brush my fingers against the side of the steaming mug of tea before me. Then, I nodded as I heard Kurapica's reply of approval, well... sort of anyway.

"...It might take some time but I guess I could give it a go. The boss has been getting a little worried about you ever since you left the base, it's been three months, of course he would be worried." I heard a soft chuckle which I guessed was from him. Oh, everything he did was just so angelic, even the way he looked made me feel like a nobody next to him. He was too good for me, I could never be with someone so special and amazing.

I sighed all so suddenly which seemed to have triggered something to the boy on the other line.

"Are you okay, Ayumi?" He asked me in another worried tone.

I leaned back against my chair and reached out my still outstretched hand for a strawberry pocky that stuck out from the silver packet which was currently sitting on the oak wooden table.

"..Fine, just a little tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night." I explained adding in a dramatic little yawn for more effect.

"You need to take care of yourself, Ayumi." He said with a silent sigh of his own which was a little easy for me to pick up. "It doesn't matter where or what you're doing right now, you still need to keep yourself alive and healthy."

Finally I cracked up a small but rather sad smile, he did that to everyone. I was no one special to him, just another one of his friends. Like Leorio, but they're closer.

"Ok, Kurapica" I nodded to no one in particular. "I'll be waiting then."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." He said before we said our final goodbye's and at the same time closed our phones.

I let out an aggravated breath both filled relief and yet strangely disappointment.

I was tired of playing this game, this game of cat and mouse. When I said I was tired of this journey I was partly referring to something else, something totally different to being a hunter. It had something more to do with... a someone. (Me: Ooh! O.O)

I hissed out an agitated breath, bowing my head down to be held by my hands.

Damn my infatuation for that Blondie, damn my naive stupidity for letting me even make that call, damn my... Damn it all!

"I'm too old for this shit..." I grumbled lowly to myself before finally settling down on the strawberry parfait that was currently sitting in a very comfortable position on the table, it hadn't been sitting there that long but I was eager enough to just reach forward and result into something very, very not like myself. Comfort eating.

"I hate life..." I didn't really, I just despised the fact that it was so hard to go through.

Everything just had so much tension and so much... emotions. I didn't like it.

"...And I want this and this and that...!"

I froze in my seat.

"I'm not paying for that, saru!"

Then there was that loud smack of a fan.

"Geez, it's early in the morning. Do we have to go through this again?"

I struggled to contain the fact that my eyes were wide with slight fear and my mouth was hanging open with my spoon already half-way into entering. Crap! What do I do now!? Why are they here!? What the hell are they doing!? Are they following me!? I doubt it... But why are they here!?

AND WHY IS MY ICE CREAM MELTING!!??

Oh, right...

"Damn it..." I quickly ate the spoonful of the very delicious and sweet ice cream and managed to calm myself at least to the point where I didn't whirl around to gape and scream out a couple of choice curses out their way.

Not like I ever did that.

But the fact that I would actually run into them again... Wait a minute... Why in the hell am I letting this get to me!? I'm just a woman, what could a couple of very, very attaractive men do to me.

Wait, I take that back... I didn't say anything beyond 'I'm just a woman.'

Damn it! Am I losing my mind or something!?

I decided to keep my calm and maybe, just maybe. If I'm silent enough I would eat my ice cream in peace and slink away without making a scene.

Everyone already know who I was but it seems they wouldn't want to bother anyone either, knowing what I do they must be smart. I was grateful.

I glanced down at the elegant looking glass bowl that held my delicious strawberry syrup glazed sundae, momentarily forgetting my previous panic I continued to dig in, quickly, but not fast enough to not savor it either.

It seemed I was a little to entranced by my ice cream did I not realize another pair of eyes staring my way.

-----

Me: And that's the end of that chapter. *Flicks scarf over shoulder*

Everyone: Wtf? o_O

Me: What?

Hakkai: It's nothing, Aria-chan. ^^;

Everyone: *Sweat drop*

So, R&R peeps!

This story can't live without its precious fans! xD

P.S. I apologize for the shitty ending but I didn't want this chapter to be that long so yeah, forgive me! *Bows* ^_^


	5. Ch 5: A Hunters Job

Me: Wow, five chapters already. ^_^ I'm so proud of myself.

Hakkai: We're proud of you too, Aria-chan. *Smiles*

Gojyo: This chapter sucks! It doesn't mention anything about me!

Goku: Just figured that out, dumb ass!?

Gojyo: What you say, monkey!

Sanzo: QUIET! *Shoots gun up at the roof* Don't you dare start now!!

Me: I swear to god my parents are gonna kill me if they see that much bullet holes in the walls.

Hakkai: Don't forget the roof too.

Me: ^^ *Sweat drop*

--

There was a loud cry from one of the many rooms in the bleach white hospital, deep in the emergency wing another loud yelp and a terrible screech of one single voice was ringing through the almost empty halls. Nurses, doctors, and many other people rushed to the sources aid, all intent on silencing the disturbing noises.

"Shit!" One particular tall dark haired man with a stubble cursed more to himself as he held the patient down with all his strength. The woman withered and thrashed in her bed, blood beginning to pour from her mouth as she screamed in pain, she was bathed in sweat, tears and her own blood. It truly was a horrendous sight to see, but it was common around here.

"Quick, pass me that syringe!" The tall doctor cried out to a nurse on his side.

"Y-yes!" she frantically scrambled to swipe the liquid filled syringe on the counter close by.

She handed it to the doctor who had instructed a few others to hold down the screaming woman who now seemed to be changing slowly. Her eyes flashed a deep red, sharp claws beginning to take shape, and her screams were turning into words that seem to be curses now.

"I'll kill you all...!!" Was what she said. "You humans will all die!! Us Youkai will conquer you!!"  
"Dammit...!" He cursed again feeling the sharp tip poke at his skin drawing only a single of blood, but he ignored it and practically jabbed the syringe on her already darkening skin. The clear looking liquid was transferred through and in only a matter of some sickeningly slow seconds (Alliteration! xD) the chemical took effect and the thrashing stopped. The woman on the bed looked worn out as the claws retracted, and her eyes slowly drifted back to its original color of amber brown. Her skin turned lighter until it finally reached her normal pale skin tone that always made her look the ill looking type. Her body relaxed and her head hit the pillows once more.

The atmosphere lightened as a blanket was pulled over her, the others remaining in the room looked more calm as they muttered amongst each other about the situation. The doctor who was still holding onto the blood tinged syringe, gasped for breath as he reached into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief and dabbing his sweat covered face with it.

He took in a large breath before finally speaking.

"Good job, everyone." He pocketed the cloth but not before wrapping the syringe with it. "That was a close one but we've all experience worse than that. You may all leave."

He received a few pats on the backs and a couple words of praise for stopping the violence.

"Good night, doctor." One particular dark brown haired nurse smiled at him weakly. He smiled back and remembered her as the nurse who he instructed to pass him the syringe in the first place. But he guessed he was more grateful that she passed it to him, no questions asked.

Reaching up to run a hand through his jet black hair he took in another relaxing breath before turning to leave the room, but something had stopped him right in his tracks.

"Kurapica?"

"I saw what happened..." The blond young one said peering over the edge of the rooftop. "Was that as horrible as last night?"

The taller older man responded with a click of his lighter and a breath of bitter smelling smoke.

"Nah. Last night was still a pain in the ass." He said with his back against the ledge.

Silence drifted through the two (More alliteration!! .), weaving and breaking through every barrier.

"Ayumi called me this afternoon..." Was what came from the blond hunter.

"Eh? Ayu-chan?" the man turned to look at him, slight stun visible on his face.

Kurapica took a moment to reply, as his mind went lost for a second to the phone call from before.

"She said she needs my help, Leorio." He went on with an almost hollow tone.

Leorio blew out more of that bitter smelling smoke from his cigarette before finally turning to face the city's blinking lights.

"What kind of help?" He asked his friend.

"She said she's sick of being on her own and being known for something that isn't even her job."

"Isn't her job?"

Kurapica sighed.

"She's been exterminating Youkai this whole time, that might just be why she's been taking sometime to get to her destination."

"Is she getting more well known over there?"

"Sounds like it." He frowned.

"Oh."

Kurapica suddenly turned to his friend with a glower on his face.

"Oh? Is that all you're going to say!?" He exclaimed, annoyance etching on his features.

"Huh?" Leorio arched a brow as he stubbed out his cigarette on the concrete ledge.

He scowled at his friend and balled his hands into tight fists, holding back the strong urge to swing them at his face.

"Our friend is suffering a mid-life crisis on the other side of the world, Leorio! Does that mean nothing to you!?" He exclaimed almost frantically yet strangely enough, in agitation.

The dark haired man turned to look at the boy once again, a familiar looking fire or anticipation dancing in his blue-green eyes. He looked pissed.

"Of course it means something to me, Kurapica." He said with indifference. "It's just that she called you, not us."

"Eh?" He tensed down.

"It's the fact that she contacted only you to aid her, not even bothering to mention if she needed us there too. I mean, isn't that a little strange to you?" Leorio said shoving his hands into the pockets of his clean white coat.

Kurapica could almost see that mischievous glint in his eyes as he spoke those words, an almost sly looking smirk appearing on his 20 year old face.

He frowned up at him.

"Don't tease me." He said frankly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kurapica." Leorio said with a hidden snicker at the back of his words.

There was another silence that flew past them as Kurapica turned back to the glittering view of the city lights and the twinkling night sky. It almost made him want to stay up here all night and just gaze at them, but Leorio's words stuck to him like a bee and its honey.

"... Ayumi does not like me." He finally mumbled in a hushed tone, avoiding the older ones eyes.

"Wanna bet?"

Kurapica threw him another glare.

"Alright, alright. it was just a joke. Sheesh." He drawled, making the other steam with anger.

"Besides..." Kurapica turned back running his fingers through his golden hair. "I bet she only asked for me because she felt more comfortable talking to me."

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" This time Leorio frowned.

And this time Kurapica turned to hide a smirk of his own.

"Oh, nothing." He hid a chuckle.

"Hmph. Well why don't you let me come along then, I'm sure Ayumi missed me too." He said with a slight tone of arrogance.

"We'll see." Was all his reply earning him another glower.

"Watch you're mouth, Kurapica."

"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?" He smirked even wider now.

"Why you-!"

"Should we take Killua and Gon with us? If we tell them they might insist on coming along anyway, and if we don't they're bound to notice and you know those two have their ways of finding out where we are, or where we're heading for."

Leorio nodded in agreement. "True, true."

"So," Kurapica turned back to his old partner. "Shall we leave first thing tomorrow morning?"

Leorio smirked and turned to look his way as well.

"Let's."

--

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!" Was what came out simultaneously from two particular young boys.

"Hm, someone must be talking about us." A silver haired boy said glancing us at the star studded night sky.

The dark haired one looked at his friend with slight disbelief. "You think so?"

"Well, for us to sneeze at the same time... Someone's gotta be!"

"Who do you think it is!?" The smaller one asked.

"I don't know, Gon. But I have a feeling it's someone we've known for quite a while now." The other one said.

Gon blinked back with slight curiosity.

--

Me: Yay! Finally, a chapter without mentioning anything from the Saiyuki verse! ^_^

Gojyo: This chapter really blows! *Grumbles*

Goku: Fooooood~!

Sanzo: Idiots...

Leorio: Wow, am I really that amazing?

Kurapica: How can you say that when you don't even know what you did to save that woman. *Sigh* Honestly.

Leorio: Hey! I do know what I just did!

Kurapica: Then what is it?

Leorio: ... Um... Er... I... Uh...

Kurapica: See.

Leorio: Shut up, you stupid Blondie!!

Sanzo: What!?

Kurapica: Wanna rephrase that, Leorio? *Eyes begin to turn red.*

Everyone else: Whoa. O.O

Me: Wah! Kura-pon! Don't do that! .;

Leorio: U-uh... Kurapica, I didn't mean it!

What did you think? ^_^

Rate and Review, please?!


	6. Ch 6: A Hunters battlefield

Me: Another chapter. Yay! ^^  
Sanzo: *reads chapter* What the Hell!!!?  
Me: Do you like it, ne, Sanzo, ne? ^^  
Sanzo; I sound like a total asshole, of course not!  
Gojyo: Maybe 'cuz you are an asshole, asshole.  
Sanzo: Say that again and I swear to God I will shoot your mouth off.  
Gojyo: What God? Do you even have one?  
Me: O.O (Nice comeback.)  
Sanzo: What did you say!!!!??? :[  
Hakkai: Ara, on with chapter! ^_^

--

I slowly inched my way towards the corner that would finally release me from this dreaded hell hole.

Last night was stressful, two of those Youkai exterminating jerks actually had the nerve to book a room right next to mine and to tell you the truth I did not get an easy sleep.

I swore they were up until 3 o'clock in the morning and god, were they loud! What do they do in there!? Well one thing was for sure; they were playing mahjong. I could hear their loud battle cries of their results and their come backs when someone lost or claimed the other cheated. Oh, it was absolute hell.

I couldn't sleep until finally I heard a couple of them leave the room with their good nights and whatever, and then the room beside me was finally quiet enough for me to sleep.

And now here I was, 6 o'clock in the morning, trying to sneak out while they were still asleep, at least I think they were. Well if they were travelers that choose to stay out for that long their bound to sleep in anyway.

I peeked around the corner that led downstairs and found myself coming face to face with the pretty young girl who had been operating the rooms last night. An amused smile was present on her face as I yelped; startled to see her oh so suddenly right in the middle of my great escape of deepening another great black hole in my restless mission.

"Good morning, Hunter-san." She greeted me.

I took a slight step back and took a quick moment to catch my beating heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry if i scared you." She said also taking a cautious step back. I smiled.

"No, no. I was just a little... startled." I said with a sweat drop running down the side of my forehead.

"Well, it's a little early for someone such as yourself to be up now. Are you leaving?" She asked me with her hands on her hips.

I nodded nonetheless.

"Really? That's too bad, I actually wanted to give you a free breakfast today because I thought you might still be a little worn out from you're journey here.

I shook my head and smiled at her once again.

"I'm fine, really." I insisted. "I'm actually on a very tight schedule."

The young lady hummed in disapproval, guess she's the motherly type.

"Well, I still recommend you to stay a little bit longer but if you insist, then at least take a boxed meal with you." She said.

I perked up at that.

"That would be really nice, thanks." I smiled at the girl's consideration.

She was the type not to forced people into something they don't want but at least she thought of the possibilities.

"Come around to the front and wait for a bit, it won't be long to prepare." She said leading me to the front of the bar side of the building. It was one of those typical places you would run into around here, it was a bar but upstairs it was also an inn.

I waited in-front of the counter as she went off to prepare the meal.

'I wonder if Kurapica's already here...?' I thought to myself, absently drumming my fingers on the counter top. 'Oh, what am I thinking? I only called him yesterday. There's no way that he'd arrived now...'

I took back that thought. 'Actually if he left this morning then... Shit!' I scowled to myself.

'I'm getting way over my head this time...'

I was too entranced by my thoughts that I didn't notice any of the familiar voices that were slowly making its way down the stairs, nor did I not notice the heavy footsteps of other people running down.

But when I did, I had already caught sight of one of their brown coats, panic began to come over my nerves as I almost immediately reached back to pull the hood of my coat over my head, shadowing over my head. I quickly pulled up the thick black mask up and over my mouth, covering at least half of my visage once more.

Long strands of my silver hair protruding from the hood yet it still concealed the fact that I could be that same woman that they had run into.

"I couldn't get any sleep last night, thanks a lot you snoring idiot of a monkey!!" I heard the red-headed one which I remembered to be named Gojyo yell out to the younger looking one which I also presumed to be called Goku.

"Shut up, you kappa! Why didn't you just run into Sanzo's room and sleep in his bed, huh!?" Goku yelled back.

Ooh, good come back. I could've laughed right then and there but that obviously was out of the question.

"Why don't you both shut the hell up before I shoot both your mouths off with one bullet!" The Sanzo priest with issues growled swinging something across their heads making them wince back and cower from the almighty one.

"Now, now. It's early in the morning; please don't make it hard for all of us." The calmer one that I remembered to be Hakkai said, I could just sense that smile behind that very tone of his.

Yes, these were a very strange band of men right here.

"Sanzo~! I'm Hungry!!" Goku whined childishly.

"Shut up, Saru. I'm not in the mood for your pointless whining." His reply was accompanied with an exasperated sigh.

Finally they had arrived beside me in-front of the counter; I noticed that they're once again dressed in those very dodgy looking cloaks and glasses. I slowly inched back from them, trying to avoid them as much as possible.

"Hey, Hakkai. What time is it?' Gojyo asked.

"Oh, Um let me ask."

Shit. Please don't ask me! Please don't ask me!

I shut my eyes with a desperate plea of those certain words.

I felt his fingers tap against my shoulder in a gentle and soft manner.

"Excuse me, Um, might you know what the time is?" His voice sounded so gentle and warm. It almost made me wanna reply back with the same gentle smile but I knew that wouldn't be a good thing.

Dammit! I was in deep shit now.

"U-um..." I stammered behind my mask, only barely giving the group a slight glance, the words stumbling out in incoherent jumbles of letters and words.

"Sorry?" He asked, I noticed the others were eyeing me quite curiously. It seems they noticed that they were not the only ones that were dressed like this.

"Sorry for the wait, Hunter-san." Crap! So much for smart girl...

She came out of the kitchen with the said lunch box in her hands, which was wrapped in a pretty sky blue cloth. But then she stopped upon seeing the four strange looking men also standing beside the now very distressed looking me.

"Oh, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized to the others with a bow.

"No problems at all, miss. Take your time, I-we don't mind waiting." I nearly rolled my eyes as Gojyo flashed her one of his very over rated looking smirks which she simply returned with a small smile and turned back to me.

"Now, I'm pretty sure that would be enough until lunch, so don't worry about anything." she grinned at me. "And why are you wearing such warm clothing at a time like this, it is summer now you know."

I nearly grimaced, wondering to myself if she was doing this on purpose.

I nodded anyway and managed a smile beneath my mask.

"Er, thank you." I said softly, careful not to let the others hear my voice.

I felt a strong pair of eyes on me and almost lost my will power of not causing a scene, especially after what I went through with them.

I took the box in my arms and nodded her way with a hidden smile underneath my mask, turning to leave I was about to rush off but found my elbow being caught and pulled back thus resulting into my hood also slipping from my head to reveal the color of my striking lilac hair.

I contained a silent gasp that was sealed by the mask and instead turned to look back with widened yet strangely enough agitated eyes.

"Oi." I was that annoying priest again.

I scowled at him, what kind of a priest grabs random people like that!? Seriously! The nerve!

"What-" He cut me off.

"What's your name?" It was more of an angry demand for me to give in to him rather than a harmless question which resulted into me now glaring harshly towards the man with my eyes flickering angry flames, I could practically sense that twitching spark of conflict building between me and him.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" One small teaching I had picked in the Hunter exam; Trust no one, especially if they are willing to grab you by the arm just for your status.

I could see that almost surprised look in the priest's eyes, but I could barely even notice that my mask was beginning to loosen up due to my haste in putting it on.

"Sanzo, what- Mmf!!" Little Goku was suddenly cut off as Gojyo smacked his hand across his mouth to prevent him from further disruption.

"Sanzo?" The young lady behind the counter repeated with a slight cock of the head. Then realization hit her as her mouth formed into an almost silent gasp.

"Y-y-you're...!" She stuttered looking a little flustered.

Then finally it all came down, literally.

I felt the cold fresh air hitting against my exposed skin, gasps and wide eyes looking my way except for the young lady at the back who only looked rather curious at to why this man would be harassing me in such a way.

"I knew it." The Sanzo scowled at me.

"Let go of me." I sneered snatching my arm away from his surprisingly tight grip. Why in the hell would he be angry?

"Oh, it looks like we meet again." Hakkai smiled my way, proceeding to removing the dark glasses from his eyes and lowering down his hood. The others followed.

"Wow, it's a small world after all." Gojyo smirked my way.

"It's her!" Goku uttered looking the most shocked.

I cursed under my breath, damn this. Damn that priest, damn his friggin' attitude, damn the world. Dammit all!

"Yes, yes. It's really nice seeing you all, but I must be on my way. I have a lunch date to attend to." I, of course, joked in a rather mocking way before swiftly pulling my hood up and turning to leave.

If they were real heroes they would let me go, but when the Sanzo priest grabbed me once again it proved otherwise.

"Let me go." I was really losing my patience with this guy; I mean what was his problem? Didn't he have his own business to tend to, he looks like the guy who wouldn't really give a shit on what other people did or think as long as they didn't get in his way but it seems my calculations have just been proved false. Which ticked me off, to be honest.

I was always good at that though, knowing what others were like right from their expressions to how they respond and interact. It's what got me through to being a hunter in the first place.

"Don't make me repeat myself, I said let me go." Growling, it took nearly all of my will power not to just swing a very tight fist ready to be formed.

"Tell me your name." He narrowed his eyes, damn he was persistent.

"Um, I'm sorry but..." The young lady behind the counter interrupted timidly.

I looked over the man's broad shoulder; a very unintentional scowl was presented which made her cringe slightly.

"I-I'm sorry... but..." She stammered. "C-could you please not... argue here... There are c-customers..."

I nearly flushed with embarrassment at the statement.

Ok, one more thing I learnt in the hunter exam: Never do something to ruin your reputation.

And right now, I was probably slicing it up pretty badly.

Glancing over my shoulder I could see a young couple followed by a mother and two children staring at us with great caution and at the same time; fear.

Oh no... Now there was one thing that would completely shatter a good hunter's reputation; and that was the fear from the public. It was never a good sign if they thought you of the opposite of your intentions.

Swallowing quite thickly, a sudden memory flashed across my mind.

_"Don't cry... please."_

_"No stay away from me!"_

Shoving that dreadful memory out of my mind I turned back to the four men who all looked at me with great intensity.

"Sanzo, I think it would be best to leave the young lady alone." Hakkai said.

Good advice, now I suggest you follow it. I nearly growled out at him.

Sanzo looked from Hakkai to me a slow stretch of silence beginning to form between us as I glared harshly up at him, showing that I clearly did not appreciate the feeling of him being so close to me with such a look on his feminine face.

Gritting his teeth, he gave my arm another tight squeeze before letting it fall back to my side.

I looked at them with a hard determined sort of look, turning to the girl close by I tried to give her at least one more courteous smile before letting it fall and finally nod towards the men. Stiffly turning, I began to walk away past the witnessing innocents; a hard stone feeling was building up in my heart as they all looked at me with slight uncertainty. The young little kids by the mother though looked slightly confused yet strangely enough fascinated at to why their mother give me such a look. I wanted to tell them that I meant no harm but I knew it was useless.

As soon as I made it outside I nearly screamed in exasperation but thought this town didn't want to hear anymore of the famous hunter-san that roamed around China exterminating those dreadful youkai.

So I settled for a deep sigh and a slight cry of annoyance.

'Why?!' I thought while slipping the nice bento into my single duffle bag that was strapped around one shoulder.

"I cannot believe this..." I began to mutter, running a hand through my long lilac hair.

I frowned to myself and sighed for about the millionth time, muttering softly to myself.

"When are you getting here, Kurapica?" I absently asked myself, barely registering the sound of the door I had previously shut behind me and the soft pounding of heavy footsteps coming towards me.

"Hey." Oh crap.

"Give it a rest Sanzo." I heard Goku whine. "C'mon I want some breakfast already."

I glanced over my shoulder and nearly cried out again then and there, he was here again.

Stalking me like the crazy mental monk that he is.

So once again I sighed in great grimace.

'Oh dear Kami, I'm so tragically famous.' I thought to myself in slight amusement.

"What do you want from me so much, priest?" I grumbled in a low tone that I barely recognized as my own.

He sent me a cold look before asking.

"What's your full name?"

"What?" The rest of us said in confusion.

"You heard me." He said arrogantly.

I frowned at him, placing a hand on my hip.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked arching a brow.

"It's important." Was all he said.

"What's so important about my name?"

"Look, will you just-"

"Sanzo, what the hell are you saying?" Gojyo inquired with great confusion, also seeming as if his head was about to blow with how he was acting ever since their encounter.

"Be quiet, Gojyo." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Why should I?" The red-head shot back with equal annoyance.

"Listen, just shut up for one sec-"

"Aaaaahh!!!" A shrill scream came booming out from my left side, immediately shutting down the conversation and catching our attention.

I saw right then and there was a large group of dark looking Youkai, their eyes pierced with a crimson red and their faces twisted with either great brutal bloodlust or crazy expressions, they all swarmed from the direction of the busy marketplace. I could see bunches and bunches of screaming children and parents struggling to get them to safety, some shoving and pushing to get away from some Youkai that hung from the back and decided to cause some trouble.

"Well, well, well, lookie here. We found you now, Sanzo-ikkou. There's no running this time." A certain spiky haired Youkai spoke up from the front of the group, his mouth spreading out in a maniacal grin bearing his spiky teeth.

"Hmph. Great start to the morning, ne?" Hakkai joked all so suddenly, the corners of his lips twitching in an amused smile.

"Aw, man. Now I'm never gonna have any breakfast!" Goku whined again before calling out a certain name of a weapon I solemnly recognize.

'Nyoi-bo?' I thought arching a brow before I finally realized it to greatly resemble something from my studies.

The weapon was legendary, once owned by a powerful man here in China. And that was probably all I really remember about it, Kurapica used to tell me a lot of ancient China history but sometimes I would just be so uninterested that I didn't bother to listen.

"Hey, look. Isn't that the girl they keep talking about in the palace?" I took a hard swallow. Once again, I am so painfully famous.

"Yeah, she looks like her."

"Do you think the rumors were true though?"

"What the hell are they on about?" Gojyo asked with a low tone. "Why do they know you?" The four men turned to me all wearing a slightly confused face.

I frowned.

"How should I know, they're not even supposed to know me." Finally I drew out my weapon, which was quite ordinary for a hunter like me.

A sharp silver katana with a coal black hilt was brought out before me, my stance ready to strike.

"I can't believe it's gotten this far." I murmured mostly to myself though I didn't realize the very annoying priest had caught my words perfectly seeing as he is standing right beside me.

"Whatever, we came here for the Sanzo-ikkou. But since she's in the way get rid of her too, who knows what rewards we'll get." The one who spoke first declared.

'In the way!?' I screamed in my head, outraged and appalled by how I was so casually placed in the situation.

"Let's go!"

I'll show them 'in the way.'

Charging forward with all four men close by I sliced my blade across the first one who cried out in a dirty curse before falling to the ground in a pool of his blood, Hmph. Too easy.

I noticed more slicing, blood red pooling out in every direction. Sometimes there would a flash of bright light, and then there was screaming and shouting coming from the innocents. But I kept fight my way through the thick mass of Youkai that always seemed to replace one after the other. There were so many at this point I found myself shoving some out of the way, I only used to deal with so many. It wasn't overwhelming though, it just took a chunk out of my energy since I had not been able to regain as much from last nights sleep. (Thank you very much, bastards)

I had gained a few injuries myself, cuts, more blood, bruises. Nothing serious.

I whirled around right after I had dealt with a couple more of the bastards to see one with his weapon raised high up and ready to strike. The poor victim below was... Goku!

I didn't know that came over me, the next thing I knew there was a painful sting to my shoulder, failing to defend myself and the said boy from the mere dagger. I found my free hand clutching onto the wound, yes it was only shallow but it was still deep enough to leave maybe a light scar.

"Shit." I cursed limping on my wounded side, the pain was getting more and harder for me to handle. Little did I know how dangerous this mere blade actually was.

"Hah! You just got poisoned by my dagger, bitch!" The youkai laughed at his success.

"Eh!? Ayumi!" Goku cried seeing me fall to my knees behind him.

An agonizing fire was beginning to spread in me, slowly taking in my insides and swallowing it into ashes. Oh no, don't tell me I was going to die like this, not here, not now. I have so much to do in life!

I haven't told him,

_I haven't told him!_

There was a piercing gunshot that rang in my ears, panting; I looked up to see a pair of amazing amethyst eyes. What surprised me was that it belonged to him.

He looked down at me with a firm narrow of his eyes, I stared back, sweat beginning to cover me as I gasped for breath. It was getting harder and harder for me to breath now, sure I had been poisoned before but this one seemed proved to be more fatal than those other ones. It was inside my lungs, that dreadful fire filling and burning up my throat.

"Sanzo! She got poisoned!" I heard Goku yell close by.

Choking on the sudden bile that was beginning to crawl up the pipe, my breathing finally stalled and the last thing I remembered was seeing a flash of golden blond hair.

--

Me: Yay! It's a cliffy! ^^

Hakkai: Ah, yes. The good ol' Cliffhanger. ^^

Goku: The next chapter should be great, right!? With lots of sweets, and meat, and food... and... *drools* Fooooood~

Me: ^_^ Sure. There will be a lot of food, Goku. Don't worry!

Goku: Yay!

Me: And now I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my fellow reviewers who have stimulated me to keep writing this story. (Trust me, I had a major case of lazy syndrome .) So thanks.  
please forgive any mistakes and keep reading!

And once again please review, review, review!!!! n_n


	7. Ch 7: A Demon's kindness

Me: Wao... Has hell really frozen over? I UPDATED! XD Alright! Who wants to celebrate over beer and pizza! (jokes I'm underage...) Welp! Here's chapter 7 if any of you care. And to be honest... I was really struggling with the plot. I kindamaybesortajustalittlebit forgot it... Err it's been too long. But thanks to **SilvermistAnimeLover** (cookie for you! ^_^) I thought that maybe I should do my best in picking it up again.

The bad news is... I haven't read or watched Hunter X Hunter in a long time so I'm a little fuzzy on some things (like nen and stuff) Hopefully wiki can help me though. :D But anyway! I shouldn't keep you... Read on! My precious Kura-pon awaits! *fistpump*

Kurapica: Reviews would be nice too. ^_^

* * *

_"Alright, I guess it's my turn!" I announced with a smirk. Making a move to remove my coat and toss it over my shoulder, my shirt followed revealing me in a simple black tank top._

_"Be careful, Ayumi." I heard Leorio say from behind me, which I returned with a confident smile._

_"I'll live," That was something I always said at times like these, at least it made them give me some hope to know that I was not afraid to die in a place like this._

_Stepping down the narrow walkway that led to the large round battlefield, my opponent followed. Sporting in the same cloak every one of his comrades was wearing._

_"Do your best, Ayumi-chan!" Gon cried out in encouragement. I turned to flash him a nice big grin, if today was going to be my last day, at least they'll remember me as the woman who never gave up and the one who always wore a grin on her face._

_"Don't die."_

[+]

"Eh?" The dream ended too quickly, but then I realized it wasn't quite a dream at all. It was a memory of me in the hunter's exam; it was when we had to all face an opponent to go through to the next room. I remember it was in a really creepy tall tower, I remember it being really cold and dark.

Then suddenly, I recalled my match, the one I had fortunately won.

That bastard I fought was lucky that I had not sliced his head off clean before I went crazy, I remember...

Everything was quite where I now lay in this comfortable position; I wondered where I was for a second but realized it to be a normal looking inn room. Confusion struck me.

My chest was aching horribly while my sides felt like they were about to break with every single move I made.

"I suggest you keep still," Came out an all too familiar voice one corner of the room.

Lying still as I already am, I turned my head to meet a pair of droopy purple eyes. I uttered no sound of pain as I made a quick move to shift myself in a more relaxing position. Going against his suggestion he seemed to be a little irritated and soon enough I he had moved his seat beside my bed.

"..." I winced, feeling the tightness of my lungs cutting off my breathing every now and then.

"I said don't move..." The priest sighed, stretching his arm out to gently push my shoulder back and flat onto the bed. I gave up knowing he wouldn't.

"What happened...?" I said in a slightly hoarse whisper, my throat felt terrible, it ached so badly.

At first I wasn't sure if he was going to reply since I was hit on by an awkward silence but I found that he was only taking that moment to light up a cigarette and take a long almost grieving drag out of it.

"You were poisoned."

I remember that part.

"Hakkai had a hard time taking it out of you. We had to take you to the next town, while Gojyo and Goku finished off."

Now that surprised me.

I gave him a slight look of confusion, why did they save me? Better yet, why was he even telling me this? Not long ago I had recalled Sanzo looking very pissed right when I was withering there on the ground before him. I began to wonder...

"Why did you save me...?" I nearly hissed when I felt a strange acidic like feeling bubbling deep in my throat. "You could've just left me there."

Once again there was silence but I knew Sanzo was only trying to make it embarrassing for me to admit that I was really grateful for them saving my ass out there.

"Goku insisted," He finally said, breaking through the silence like it was thin sheet of paper. "He said he had to pay you back since you saved him, and you must've figured out what kind of a person Hakkai is. He healed you."

I stared up at the ceiling, I wanted to at least sigh but the tired muscles of my throat were going against my mere wishes. I just wanted rest.

More awkward silence filled the room, I felt his eyes on me as he repeated the steps of breathing in the bitter smoke and letting it out through the air. I could've coughed or maybe told him to quit wasting my air myself but I knew that wasn't wise. Instead I watched as the smoke danced and dissolved with the atmosphere, I felt my body relax a little, my tense muscles beginning to appreciate the feeling of a soft mattress resting against it.

I closed my eyes and decided to relax, but then the door busted open. Damn it.

"Ayumi! Are you alright?" A very relieved yet crazed looking Goku came rushing into the room to stand beside a startled Sanzo.

I, too, had my eyes wide open and found myself looking an extra three pairs of eyes staring my way.

"You idiot! Don't shout so damn loud in the morning!" Sanzo yelled letting his fan land across the young ones head in a painful smack.

"Ouch! You're to talk!" Goku yelled back holding his sore head.

"What did you say?"

"Now, now. This doesn't look to good in-front of our dear guest. Please refrain from being so loud, you two." Hakkai pronounced with a smile.

"Feh. Hell knows those two boneheads wouldn't listen to 'ya even if they had to." Gojyo commented beginning to light a cigarette of his own.

I hid a small chuckle of amusement. Man, no matter how these guys act like they can still look cute without trying.

"And how is our patient feeling this morning?" Hakkai's forever kind voice broke me out of my sudden thought.

His gentle tone was a great piece of relief to me compared to the rough screeching of their manly voices and the younger ones whiny voice for food. I didn't really understand how these men worked together, and I probably never will...

"Fine, I guess." I cleared my throat, ridding of the scratchy feeling that annoyed the back of my throat, the reason for my rough whisper.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked noting my struggle of voice. "I don't mind getting up to brew some in the kitchen for everyone."

I nodded, trying not to show how much I was relieved by his offer. A drink was something I so needed right now.

He smiled and stood.

"I'll be right back then." He left.

And there I was, lying on a bed in some cheap inn in some town I probably didn't even know was on the map with a couple of men I barely spent one full hour with.

Great.

How in the hell did I get myself into this?

"So, how does it feel like to be saved by not only one prince charming, but four?" Gojyo asked with what seemed to be his signature arrogant smirk that always seemed to make my brain twitch just from the sight. I frowned, turning my eyes away to avoid any more awkward tension from the boys. To be honest I didn't really think it was necessary for them to save a stranger like me, well technically I wasn't a stranger to them anymore but a mere acquaintance. But still, they didn't seem to be the people that would just save someone just like that.

"Terrible." Was what spilled out of my mouth, and from that moment I could practically feel those pairs of eyes just burning through my back, a strange feeling that seemed on the border line of guilt itching on me.

"What do you mean terrible?" Oh shit.

Of all the things for me to cause, it had to make the youngest of the group ask me such a question with such a tone in his voice.

"No, I just feel terrible for actually letting myself get into such situation." I sighed hoping I wasn't going to go any farther down the guilt road.

"You feel terrible for saving me?" Goku asked now seeming close behind me. I nearly jumped in surprise by the statement and how close his voice sounded.

It wasn't long before I realized he had moved to sit right beside me on the bed, his honey brown eyes glinting with cuteness that was hard for me not to notice and avoid.

I sighed as a sign of finally giving in; I could never stay mad at something as cute as that. Anything adorable was always a weakness of mine.

"N-no, I don't feel terrible for saving you Goku." I said in the border line of murmuring it.

I didn't want to admit right in-front of that arrogant dick that I actually had a soft spot despite how I had responded to him this whole time.

My eyes cautious took a glance and found that he wasn't even looking at me but seemed to be staring out a window still with smoke between his lips. But what I had not noticed was how the red-headed man was staring at me with some sort of interested look in his eyes.

I looked back down on the sheets but suddenly found my lungs to be quite tight from how I was sitting up on a slouching position. My hand flew up to my chest, clutching the cloth that was covering it, my teeth gritted and I winced. I mentally cursed myself; this probably didn't look too good.

"Are you alright, Ayumi?" I heard Goku ask me a warm hand soon followed, clasping around my shoulder as I felt myself begin to lose my sense of balance. My body trembled with a sudden shudder, my spine feeling as if it would break if I strained it anymore longer.

Taking in a deep breath I decided to let myself slowly fall onto the soft plush sheets, I closed my eyes not wanting to see the worried look Goku was probably giving me.

His eyes reminded me too much of a certain someone.

[+]

"What should we do with her?" Gojyo asked glancing up from the playing board, a burning cigarette clasped in the middle of his fingers.

"There's nothing to do with her." Sanzo mumbled arranging the cards he had in his hands.

"C'mon Sanzo. Aren't you at least a little attracted to that cute face of hers, even just a little bit?" The red-head smirked with a light fluff of his tied up hair.

"I am not you." Was his reply.

"Now, now. Don't you two start again," Hakkai said calmly laying down a card on the table. "Ayumi-san has been through a lot today, so please refrain from talking about her like that."

"It's not like I'm saying anything bad or anything." Gojyo reasoned. "It's true, she's a real cutie this one."

_Whack!_

"Oops, my hand slipped." The culprit drawled on, looking as if he had been focusing on his cards the whole time, though the paper fan that lay in-front of him on the table made the youkai scowl.

"And just happened to make you grab your fan and hit me!" Gojyo fumed.

"Shut up, you're too loud cockroach."

"I don't care if I wake up the whole friggin building! I'm tired of your attitude, asshole!"

"Fine by me."

"Argh! You stupid priest!

"I won!"

"Huh?"

Laying down a beautiful hand of royal flush on the table, a gleaming Goku grinned while he earned three different expressions of utter defeat.

* * *

Me: I've been trying really hard to remember where I was going with this story. x_x So if anything doesn't make sense well... too bad. XD


	8. CH 8: A Hunter's friends

Me: DOUBLE UPDATE! Ahem. So just as I was about to update this story I noticed that I had only uploaded six chapters then when I checked in my folder I realized I had written eight so far. Erm... This is embarrassing. Ehe... At least I updated right?

So to make up for it, here's another chapter fresh out of- Um, yeah... Just... Here you go...

Killua: Tch. maybe if you stop slacking off you wouldn't be so absent-minded

Me: U-uhuh... I-if you say so Killua. ^_^'

* * *

I frowned at my reflection.

My hands twitched by my sides as soon as my eyes were laid upon the dirty red blotch that stained my usual pale grey sleeveless shirt, the brutal tear of where the blade had cut through just made it look like I had picked it up from a dead body.

I took my hand over to my forehead where I let out an aggravating sigh.

Hn, it's not like this doesn't happen everyday… I thought to myself while walking over to my small duffel bag to find some sort of substitute for this sad excuse of a battle shirt.

It had been only four days since I had been poisoned and strangely enough I found that being in the care of four extremely strange men whom I have only known for no longer than a couple of days wasn't that bad.

Ok well it was only Hakkai that merely took the liberty of bringing me food and tea, and also changing my bandages; though I could see that Gojyo wanted to offer his help but was probably afraid of that blond priest who always seemed to have PMS, or me.

Goku though was what I would call, inadequate.

Well I don't intend to use any offense but to be honest, he didn't do anything; in fact I don't think he knew what to do really.

Though he was the only one who ever talked to me and stayed in my room to offer his comfort but that was about it.

The ones that know me well enough would distinguish me as a person who didn't need something like comfort, people saw me as quite blunt and too 'up myself' really.

But who gives a shit? It's not like I'm the only person in the world who thinks and acts like that.

For some reason my thoughts went right back to a certain blond priest I had met just a few days ago...

And by the way he looks at people it seems that he isn't too fond of having company or he just doesn't trust anyone. He stayed in my room a couple of times and claimed that it was his turn to babysit since the others went off for some errands but I could tell he wanted to ask me something, even though he made the room a little bit too stuffy sometimes I noticed him glance over at me a couple of times.

Ever since the incident where he wouldn't stop bothering me about my full name it seemed like he wasn't too sure about wanting to know about it again. He didn't mention anything about it anyway which now got me wondering why he wanted to know in the first place.

[+][+][+]

"Geez, where in the hell is Hakkai?" An exasperated Goku lounged in his chair, hands planted on his stomach as if he had just eaten a whole feast. "He's been in Ayumi's room for a long time now."

At that moment Gojyo had sprayed a mouthful of his beer on the table; earning an immediate glare of disapproval from Sanzo and a disgusted look from the Goku who sat right beside him.

"Ew! You friggin' cockroach!" Goku sat up-right. "I'm not cleaning that shit up!"

Gojyo ignored the monkey's bantering as he was already half way off his seat. "I've gotta get to that room before-"

"Ah, good morning everyone!" Hakkai's cheery voice brought down the recently steaming Gojyo back on his seat.

Sanzo looked up with Goku, his eyes landing straight on a flustering me behind Hakkai. Honestly I didn't know why I was feeling so embarrassed to be standing in-front of them like they hadn't just saved my life.

But the way they all looked at me gave me some sort of a comforting feeling that I just couldn't shake off, not after that anyway.

"Good morning! You guys missed breakfast!" Goku cried out equally cheery.

"That's because you ate it all, doofus." Gojyo grumbled with a frown.

"Whad'ja call me, stupid kappa?" Goku scowled back.

"Oh of course you couldn't hear me, not with your deaf ass."

"Make sense you damn kappa!"

"I'll make sense when you do!"

"Shut up!" An eternally pissed off Sanzo priest yelled with a swift sweep of his paper fan across the two noisy idiots almost immediately silencing them from their pointless argument as per usual.

Well that's what it seemed to me anyway.

But despite all of the fresh madness I figured only this happy bunch could probably provide, I take a breath before clasping my hands together and bow down low so my long hair could cascade over my face.

"Th-thank you very much for saving me, I really do appreciate all you've done for me." My face feels hot under their eyes, heck; maybe some of the other people in the restaurant were probably looking too. Still, as a hunter and a woman with manners I knew better than to act bitterly towards those who have assisted me. Kurapica taught me that...

Lifting my head I see their separate faces holding different expression. Hakkai was still smiling beside me, though it only seemed to make me more uncomfortable as I shifted the weight under my feet. Goku had his head tilted a little curiously as if wondering why I was talking this way all of a sudden. Gojyo looked pleasantly surprised as if he wasn't expecting that at all and as my eyes drifted to Sanzo...

His expression was... blank.

In-fact, he almost looked like he was unfazed at all. His arms were folded and he just stared at me coolly with those dark violet eyes. For some reason, that pissed me off.

_Ring! Ring!_

The chime wasn't loud enough to fill the busy restaurant but it was enough to alert men around me as their faces all flickered with interest.

"Ah... It's my phone. I need to take this..." Right. An escape from that stupid monk. Finally!

Stuffing my hand into the pocket of my long jacket I quickly fish out my cell phone and make a beeline out of there. Glancing at the screen I saw the caller to be Kurapica.

My heart soars with happiness. He really does care!

Grinning like a fool I quietly make my way out of the restaurant, no doubt would they be curious. I can already hear Goku crying out for me and Gojyo hopelessly telling me to come back.

No matter how good looking he was, a pervert was still a pervert.

The streets were busy with market goers and sellers everywhere. I had to find a good quiet place to take this call and fast before he hung up. Even though it was hard enough trying to get reception here, I was lucky enough to have Kurapica call me all the way from York Shin.

Sprinting back, I rounded a corner and into an empty alleyway that only held trash and vermin. Oh well, it was good enough, the smell wasn't that bad.

I press the button to take the call excitedly.

"Kurapica!"

"Hey kiddo~!"

Wait... what?

"Did you miss me!"

My gut drops in disappointment and I immediately yell into the receiver.

"L-Leorio! Why are you using Kurapican's phone!"

The voice on the other side crackles a little bit, bad reception over there too?

"Hey, hey. That's cruel Ayu-chan. Can't I at least get a 'hi how are you uncle Leorio?' Jeez, the kids these days..."

Frowning at nothing in particular, I kick the wall opposite me in slight frustration. And to think I was going to hear his voice today.

"Yeah, well I was expecting Kurapica instead of the oji-san..."

"O-oji-san!" He exclaimed, making me smile.

I could hear him scoff on the other end; he must have been told off for being too loud... Wherever they were right now.

"A-anyway... Kurapica's taking a cat nap. He's got jet lag after we travelled all the way from York Shin for your butt."

Once again, my heart pounded with utter joy and I couldn't help but blush when he said that. Just for me?

"AYUUUUUMI!"

I had to move my cell phone away from my ear as the shout almost resonated within the small space, I was lucky to have concealed myself in the shadows or else people would be staring.

"I-Is that you Gon?"

Several voices came at once, words mixing and melding as Leorio seemed to be losing i nthe fihgt for Kurapica's cellphone. Didn't Leorio have his own? Why did he have Kurapica's anyway?

"Oi..." Another familiar voice drawled in, the background went quiet all of a sudden and i can only assume it was the doing of Killua.

"H-hey there Killua... Um, what happened to Gon and Leorio?"

I can already imagine the young boy shrugging to himself as he would watch his work from somewhere high above. Whatever he did to them... I didn't want to know.

"It was my turn to talk so they gave it to me."

Another nervous chuckle from me. Killua was a scary little boy...

"Ah, sure... Wait, you're with them now? Could it be you're here too!"

His voice hummed from the other end. "Yup. That old man paid us a visit with Kurapica and asked us to come along. It sounded fun."

As expected from those two...

"Wh-where are you guys anyway?"

"Hm, I'm not sure... We had to rest at some town as soon as we arrived. Everybody's pretty tired... Kurapica's still asleep and we all just happened to wake up at the same time."

My mind drifted back to the blond who was no doubt peacefully unaware of what his cell phone is going through now. Another smile makes it to my face and I lean back against the warm sun kissed concrete wall with my head tilted back.

"I see... Hey Killua?"

"Yeah?"

Swallowing down a lump I couldn't help but suddenly feel... anxious. My stomach churned unpleasantly and the more I thought about those four all being here for me, the more I felt sick to my stomach. My heart seemed to have slowed to a stop and all I could feel was this uncomfortable slither of a shudder passing through me.

What was that? It felt like...

"Oi Ayumi."

"Yeah, what?"

My hands were shaking.

"Did you blank out or something? I thought you hung up on me-"

"-OI! KILLUA! PASS THE PHONE BACK!"

"Just a minute old man."

"OLD MAN!"

Unable to hold back my chuckle of amusement I shake my head at the thought of them arguing just like old times. For some reason I thought back to those other four men that must still be contemplating my absence back in the restaurant.

"Oops. I gotta give this back now, see ya later Ayumi."

"Yeah, haha, bye."

Both phones simultaneously click shut and I sigh aloud the moment my phone is back in my pocket and I'm leaning back against the wall with my heart still slowly pounding away.

It hurt. For some reason I was feeling guilty.

Could it be because I had forced Kurapica to be with me that they all ended up getting roped into something I knew was a bad path from the start? How selfish of me...

"Damn it..." Running my fingers through my hair I let out another tired breath. I was starving and I hadn't had my fill of sugar since I woke up. I was craving ice cream... fast. Ah, that's right. If I go back now I could probably use my hunter's license to get another half-price without being caught for once. You just never know what kind of people would react to something other than a youkai or a priest.

"Oho~ what do we have here?"

Whipping my head towards the entrance of the alleyway I find the light to be blocked by a group of three men and already I knew what was coming. They wore matching lewd grins on their faces and the two that stood on either side were ready at the entrance. Nobody seemed to notice, either that or they didn't want to get caught up in the mess.

Sparing a glance upwards at the men I push myself off of the wall and begin walking towards them. I didn't have time for this.

"Hey, hey. Where you headed cutie? Wouldn't you rather hang out with us?" The man in the middle stops me from taking another step further, his arm reached out to roughly trap me against the wall. I grit my teeth, waiting for the moment to strike. Anybody had to admit it looked cooler that way...

"Yeah, we were getting lonely."

"And we're pretty bored."

"Wanna have some fun?"

I tilted a brow, deciding that stupidly playing into their hands seemed like a much better idea.

"Depends, what kind of fun are you talking about?" I almost snarled.

The man leaned in, grinning like a jackal. He smelled like cigarettes and cheap booze, as well as sweat. I narrowed my eyes in disgust. All I had to was wait a little longer...

"You know-" _Whack!_

I couldn't take it anymore. If I had to smell this rat any longer I would have lost my appetite even more. I swung my fist at him, easily sending him to the floor and falling unconscious as blood poured from his mouth. Maybe I over did it.

"F-fucking bitch!"

One of them lunged at me, hand outstretched to grab my shirt. I moved my head to dodge him, digging my fingers into his wrist and sharply tugging to send him crashing into the wall, the side of his face crashing against concrete and probably breaking a few teeth.

The last one of them, trembled but didn't seem to have any intention on backing down as he held his fists up weakly.

Unamused, I cock my head side ways at him in a taunt.

"Are you sure? Cuz... I could easily snap your arms and force you to carry your buddies out of here. Maybe tie you guys together by the limbs..." It was an empty threat, only god knew if I was actually capable of doing such a thing.

The man that trembled at the knees seemed convinced enough though as he let out a weak cry before stumbling out of there to leave his friends in a bloody mess.

"Hmph... I hate doing things like that..." I sigh with my head in one hand, before threading my fingers through my messy lilac hair once more. "I'd better head back before they suspect I bailed out on them..."

Walking back to the restaurant as quietly as I could without drawing any attentino to myself, I easily found my way back to the entrance. Upon entering, I was surprised to still see them exactly where I left them though this time they seemed to be stuck in a huddle and speaking in low voices to each other.

They had their heads down and didn't notice me step up at the ehad of the table, it wasn't until Goku noticed my shadow did he acknowledge my presence.

"Ayumi-chan! You're back!" He looked too happy suddenly, what were they talking about I wonder?

"Ah, finally decided to come crawling back did 'ya?" Gojyo also looked a little too happy to see me after I ran off on them just a few moments ago.

"How was it Ayumi-san? Is everything fine?" Hakkai asked though I wasn't exactly sure if he was interested in knowing so I just nodded meekly, my suspicions growing more as I let my eyes drift towards Sanzo who was casually finishing off a cigarette. Once again, wasn't he a priest?

"It's been decided, you're coming with us." He said flatly, though he didn't seem to happy about it as his eyes narrowed in a slight glare.

Wait...

"WHAT!"

My gut dropped but this time it felt different as my jaw dropped in I couldn't help but stutter out with my face feeling warm.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean 'coming with you'! Since when-!"

"Since we saved your ass more than once, now shut up and don't ask any more questions." Sanzo said bitterly as he crushed his cigarette in the ashtray on the table.

I was still stunned- no more than that! I was outraged! Is that what they were talking about this whole time?

"B-but I..." My first thoughts fell on another certain group of four who I knew would be more than confused and maybe a little mad at knowing that I had another four men for travelling companions.

...

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

"You have no choice." Sanzo said bluntly as if he read my thoughts.

"Would travelling with us be better Ayumi-san? Since we're on the same journey." Hakkai just had to cut in with a point I knew I had to agree on. It was impossible to even start an argument with this man.

"Yeah! The more the merrier right?" Goku grinned like a kid.

"Heh. Look, her face is all red." Gojyo snickered like the pervert he is. "She must be thinking 'how lucky! I get to stay with the handsome Sha Gojyo even longer!' Haha."

Fuming, I reach or an empty beer can and aimed for his head. "Shut up you pevert!" Bullseye!

"Good shot Ayumi-chan!" Goku cheered.

"Oi... Quit acting like animals..." Sanzo's demand went ignored.

"Ahaha!" Hakkai was more than amused at the sudden turn of events.

"Wh-what was that for, damn it?" Gojyo immediately had his arms up to defend hismelf from another shot from me.

I was angry, outraged and most likely driven into violence because of my lack of sugar but for some reason... The idea of travelling with these guys sounded lot better than it should have to me.

"Th-that's her!" A voice decided to cut into our moment of 'happiness'. Turning our attention to the voice that made the entire restaurant almost fall silent, I found my eyes blinking at the familiar man that I had unceremoniously let go of back in the alleyway. He was red in the face and his finger was jabbed right my way as he stood in-front of a group of stocky looking men.

"Th-that's the demon girl that attacked us out of nowhere!"

That lying piece of-

"Ayumi-chan? Do you know him?" Goku innocently tilted his head.

"You... Woman, what did you do now?" Sanzo bit out through clenched teeth.

I was surprised, that guy actually had the nerve to rat me out like that? Did he follow me or something?

"Maybe I was too careless..."

"DON'T JUST MUMBLE TO YOURSELF!"

Ignoring the priest, the man cried out again.

"She's a youkai alright! She probably has a limiter on her or something! Somebody has to stop her!"

"Oh shit... Sanzo, this isn't good." Gojyo shifted to the edge of his seat, ready to bolt out of there.

"Tch." Sanzo bit into his cigarette before doing the same as he held the back of seat, ready to take off.

"Wha-wha-what's going on!" Goku was more than confused by the situation.

"Ah, perhaps this is what you would call a 'dine and dash'?" And Hakkai... was just way too cheerful for something like this.

"Those guys look like her accomplices!"

"Let's get 'em!"

Seconds later, we found ourselves on the road in a familiar jeep with an angry mob of people right on our tail. I watch them from my spot between Goku and Gojyo. Great... At this rate, I wasn't going to get that ice cream after all...

"Get back here!"

"Nooo! My foooood!" Goku whined.

"Just step on it Hakkai! Hurry!" Gojyo gripped the front seat where the brunette male sat.

"Why... does this seem so familiar?" Sanzo grumbled to himself.

"Haha! Hold on everyone, I'm going to floor it!"

* * *

Me: I'm also thinking of writing in some extras after some chapters. If you've been reading my Hibari Kyoya story then you would know what to expect I suppose. Maybe I should write them to explain to you guys more on Ayumi's past with the Hunter gang. Hmm... So many decisions to make...


	9. Ch 9: Rude Awakenings

Me: It's a short chapter... sorry guys, been busy at home with some family stuff that's why I couldn't really prolong this chapter with anything else except for some information (kind of) on Sanzo's intentions when he grabbed Ayumi like a bastard back then. hehe. Anyway, hope this is okay for now. ^_^ More hunter action (probably) next chapter (hopefully)

Killua: Ehh... There you go again, promising things you won't keep.

Me: W-well technically i didn't-

Killua: Technically what?

Me: Damn your scary sometimes Killua...

Killua: I get that alot.

**I do not own Saiyuki or Hunter x Hunter** (One day though... one day)

* * *

Biting into the little chocolate covered stick in my mouth, I grumble sourly as I sink lower into the hood of my cloak.

Beside me, Goku glances over from where he had been hanging his head off the edge and notices my slumping form.

"What's up Ayumi? You've been munching on that for awhile now..."

"That's because you ate everything else in my bag!"

"Ehehe..." The young boy rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look. "Sorry Ayumi-chan, I didn't have breakfast y'see."

"Liar." Gojyo stated as he grinding his teeth lazily on his cigarette.

"Wh-what did you say, kappa!"

"You heard me."

Stuck in the middle, I finally swallow the remnants of my pocky stick and buried myself into my cloak as best as I could, trying my best in ignoring the outbursts that were thrown back and forth which quickly progressed to rude insults and more screaming, more on Goku's part though.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

Of course it was Sanzo... That priest had a temper shorter than Gojyo's cigarette.

Not good. My teeth practically tore through the pathetic excuse of a substitute to quell my need for sugar. I was getting pissed off for no reason.

I almost fell forward in-between the seats in front of me when Hakkai suddenly makes a sharp turn to avoid a bumpy patch but with Gojyo's hand skillfully catching the back of my cloak, I plop right back down on my seat with a slight thump. He gives me a grin which I assumed was supposed to charm me in some way, all I can offer back though is a hateful glare that seemed to work just as fine in making him back away.

"Tch. It's too early in the god damn morning for this..." Sanzo complains mostly to himself, folding his arms across his chest and willing himself to relax despite the recent commotion his poor ears had gone through.

"Are you alright back there miss Ayame? Or do you prefer to switch seats with Sanzo?"

Sanzo grit his teeth as he immediately tensed in his seat, sending the cheerful man sitting beside him a hateful message through the side glare. Hakkai merely laughed it off.

"No, it's alright. " I say a little offhandedly, something told me hell was going to break loose if I agreed to that offer.

Instead, I sunk lower into the little bundle I set myself in. We were driving through a deserted wasteland and there was dust flying around everywhere, even though it was quite humid I felt comfortable in this position. Though I willed myself not to fall asleep, mostly because of who knew what the perverted man with the red hair would do to me if I did as well as because I told myself that I am currently traveling around with a bunch of strange men to who knows where.

Hakkai showed me the map, he assured me our destinations were the same but at this time I still wasn't sure if trusting them was a good idea.

-With Sanzo

Was this a good idea? To have some strange girl hang around them when he could hardly take traveling with three idiots behind his back? The mission was simple, to find the sutra's and stop that bastard from coming back to life and possibly take over the world.

What was the point of this? She's just some girl right? A girl with a story as far as Sanzo could tell. A hunter, she says but Sanzo knew her for a completely different title. One that was extremely similar to his.

Closing his eyes, he thought back…

* * *

"_Oi, wake up already." Cold amethyst eyes peered up at the bright light that pierced his vision. He had to squint just to make out the vague shape of someone, a woman, he recognized all too well._

"_What the fuck-? " He shot forward, attempting to bat at the figure before him but she was gone with a mocking chuckle reaching his ears._

"_Hah, even in your dreams you're as feisty as ever."_

_In my dreams? He sat up, running his finger through his hair. "I don't care; just tell me what the hell you're doing here."_

_Another soft chuckle and he could feel her presence nearby but he could hardly see from the blinding white light that shrouded him like a safety blanket._

"_Alright then, I'll get right to the point." She spoke firmly, her sudden seriousness started to worry him for some reason. "There's someone I want you to find."_

"_What?"_

_Before he could muster anything else her voice dominated his thoughts in volume. "Ayumi Yomizaka."_

_Still stuck in a confused gaze, he up turned his head only finding more light reaching his face._

"_Take her along with you; it's important that you do."_

_He grits his teeth. "Like hell-"_

"_If you don't, I'm going to strike hell on you and you're little gang~" She sang in a playful voice that only fuelled his anger._

_He cursed and insulted her but in the end, he gave in. He was up against the great Kanzeon Bosatstu, though he held very little respect for that titled after finding out that she was just as annoying as a certain monkey he knew of, he knew he had no choice._

"_Well, looks like my job here is done! I'll be paying you a visit soon alright~!"_

_Sanzo wanted to curse at her again but she was gone._

"_Don't die~"_

* * *

Sanzo awoke from his thoughts with his irritation increasing ten-fold. Why? Why did he always have to get mixed in with this crap?

He didn't even know if the girl currently sitting behind his back was the same person she was talking about. Her name was Ayumi, how many more of those do you know in the world?

He didn't want to think right now. Hell, his brain felt like it was about to explode.

"Sanzo, are you okay? You don't look well…" Of course it was Hakkai being the observant bastard that he is. Sanzo merely threw him a side glance as if to regard him.

"I'm fine. Just drive."

He didn't like having to babysit all the damn time.

* * *

Me: Reviews would be nice! ^_^


End file.
